lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-35282260-20180428004354/@comment-34218125-20180428135034
No, you didn't offend me at all :) 1. Fitz was assigned to find Sophie not let her cry on him, not puke on him, carry her to Elwin, or spend hours giving her fade fuel (qouting Crocp.aws). He found her because he was assigned to, he stuck around and cared for her because he's her close friend and actually cares about her. Why does everyone call him the golden boy like it's a bad thing? Since when has been perfect been a negative criticism?? He's proved to be worthy of Sophie's trust tons and tons of times, but unlike Keefe he didn't need to join the Neverseen and betray his friends and family to do it. 2. I still don't understand why Silveny is an argument for Sokeefe though. Fitz and Sophie have their stuffed animals as a mascot. 3. Grady and Edaline are great, she really loves them. But she knows they're not her real family, and the family she thought was her real family was been captured and tortured by the Neverseen, then she got them back but they're still in danger. And then for her biological parents? She's always worrying because she doesn't know exactly who they are and was told that it would be dangerous to tell her. She definitely has a hard family life. 4. We finished discussing this point 5. I would rather have a perfect relationship then an interesting one, I would rather be at peace then be fighting, I would rather always love my significant other then be irritated with him. I want Sophie to have the best relationship possible, not an "interesting" one. I want her to be happy and to be the guy that is most perfect for her and makes her most happy. Again, what's wrong with being perfect? That sounds amazing to me. 6. Fitz was being influenced by Biana to not spend time with her, and he didn't have a reason to, when she needed him, he was there because Biana's opinion isn't more important than Sophie, but when she didn't need him, he gave her space. Are you implying that Fitz doesn't care about Sophie? Because you can clearly look at the way their relationship has grown and the way he treats her now and easily disprove that. 7. You can love someone without them loving you back, SWM hasn't told us exactly what Fitz feels towards Sophie so I can only go off my opinion which is that he does love her back. I do remember Linh, I think what you're trying to say is that Fitz can't like/love Sophie because he said "Wow" to Linh a few times and helped her like a gentleman. Please don't act like Fitz was the only one who said wow, Keefe and Dex both said it too at a time when Fitz was silent (Neverseen, page 607). When she loves Dex it's a different kind of love, it's not romantic. She loves Grady, Sir Tiergan, Alden and Elwin too but not romantically. I'm not sure how you came to the conclusion that that proves she only has a crush on Fitz. I think Sophie cried when Keefe fought King Dimitar because she cares for him so she was scared and didn't want anything happening to him, but I also think that she was mad at him because he betrayed her and lied to her about the entire thing, plus he didn't include her when it was totally her business. 8. My point is that even though Keefe has a short story, that doesn't mean him and Sophie are meant to be. I didn't even enjoy reading the short story, it was really badly written, but that's just my opinion. I don't have time to write more counterarguements so I'm not going to answer anymore of them, I'm sorry, I wish I could but I have some really busy things going on right now and just don't have the time. I hope you have a fabulous day! :)